A Walk in Green Leather
by RogueWitch
Summary: Chloe and Oliver have a bit of a mishap at a 33.1 facility, resulting in a body swap.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Smallville fic, so be nice and review!

The hallway was quiet, lights dimmed to security level and for good measure, infrared laser alarm traps scattered across the floor. Chloe slipped on her infrared glasses while Oliver knocked an arrow, letting it loose across the long hall and lodging itself into a ceiling mounted camera, releasing a fine mist, making the beams clearly visible to Chloe.

"Our target it down the hall," came Oliver's distorted voice. "Fourth door on the left."

"It's a nasty system, lock downs, ventilated gas, the works. I've been trying to disable it from here, but so far, no dice," Victor said over their ear pieces.

"Don't touch the lasers," Chloe's distorted voice chimed. "Check." Voice distorters had become standard issue with most of the League members, Clark being the exception, since Oliver had become a fixture in Metropolis, landing more than one League member in the tabloids.

"Better quick step it, Sidekick," Oliver said, knocking another arrow. "I only have a few of these."

"Sure thing, Arrow," Chloe rolled her eyes before starting the tricky dance to the proper door. "Cyborg, a little help with this lock here?" She slipped her code breaker into the card lock, letting Vic run the program from Watchtower.

"That should do it," Victor said a moment later. Chloe heard an audible click and pulled the door, slipping her card hack into her belt. "Off to the left there should be a computer that controls the security system."

"I'm on it," Chloe slipped into the computer station, her fingers dancing over the keys. She wasn't as good as she had been with Brainiac in her system, but she was still a more than competent computer hacker. "That should take care of it." A moment later her green clad accomplish came strolling in, a new arrow spinning between his fingers.

"Alright, Sidekick," Oliver said, looking more like the sidekick on this mission. "Do your thing."

Chloe pulled out her wireless and started streaming files up to Watchtower. Oliver planted strategic explosives on each of the server racks to be detonated as soon as they left, with current tech, there was almost no way they would destroy all the info, but it would slow this lab up a bit.

"Alright," Vic's voice called from Watchtower. "Last stop is two floors down, on the north side of the building."

"Let's get this done," Oliver jogged out of the computer room with Chloe not far behind.

Down the stairs was the lab proper, filled with tanks of experiments. Specimens in colorful liquid were all over, everything from dogs to full grown humans.

"I know 33.1 has been experimenting with Green K, but what are these others?" Chloe asked. Pulling up the computer read outs on a few of the closer tanks. "Oh, god."

Oliver slipped up behind her, reading the screen she was looking at, it looked like Lex had branched out and was now trying his luck with other Kryptonite flavors.

As they stood there, three explosions rocked the building, causing the tanks the crack before breaking entirely, flooding the room with the Kryptonite laced chemicals.

"Maybe too much C4 there, Arrow," Chloe said as they made a break for the door.

"Wasn't mine," he held up his remote detonator. "I learned long ago not to put these things on a timer."

"Cyborg," Chloe said, as two more explosions rocked the building, water flowing out from under all the doors in the hall. "Any idea what's triggering these?"

"It's got to be a backup security system," Vic's voice came over her comm. "I'm still digging."

"Well, whatever it is," Oliver said, pulling the door to the stairs open. "It's done half our job for us." Another explosion rocked the building. "Now we just need to get out of here before the building comes down." He reached back and grabbed Chloe's hand so they didn't get separated on the way out. It always made him nervous taking her out on assignment and away from Watchtower, but she'd more than proved she was up for the challenge, and while Vic's hacking skills were spot on, he was no Watchtower, and Chloe was the best for finding those little things Cyborgs computer missed.

"Just don't forget to blow those computers," Chloe said, her leather clad hand clutching his.

"This is why I take you out to all the nice places," Oliver winked over this shoulder.

"You just love me for my hacking skills," Chloe pouted mockingly. "And my healing ability."

"I do have to say," Oliver clicked his detonator as they crossed past the gates. "Having a sidekick that can't stay dead is a huge help." He swung his leg over his Green Arrow motorcycle, waiting for her to get on behind him.

"I really hate the crotch rocket, Arrow," she grumbled as she straddled the bike behind him.

"Next time I'll bring the car," Oliver laughed.

"You don't make any one else ride bitch on this thing," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around his middle and scooting right against his leather clad body.

"I'm not too keen on getting this up close and personal with Fish boy or Impulse."

"You just like that a cute blonde is rubbing up on you," Chloe laughed.

"Guilty as charged," Oliver said. "What red-blooded man wouldn't want a hot blonde all over him?"

"You guys know I can still hear you, right?" Victor asked over the comm.

"We know," Chloe told him. Victor just sighed.

Oliver pulled into Watchtower's underground garage, and right into the privet elevator. As the doors closed they both disconnected their voice distorters and pulled back their hoods, Chloe's blue leather matching Oliver's green nicely. Luckily hers had sleeves; otherwise the ride through the city would have been much more unpleasant, and cold.

Oliver dropped his things off in the Tower control room and made a quick change into his business suit he'd arrived in. "Alright guys," he said, spinning the key to his Porch. "I'll be back tomorrow night, until then, I've got a board meeting way too early tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to head out, too," Cyborg said. "See you in the morning, Chlo."

"I'll see you later," Chloe said, taking her place in front of her Watchtower systems.

"Don't stay up too late, Watchtower," Oliver winked and was gone.

"Not planning on it," Chloe said to the empty room, stifling a yawn. "Just a quick scan of the city, then bed." She said to herself


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I just couldn't leave you with a body swapping story without the body swap… at least not for long. Here's chapter 2, I hope you all like it. Thank you to my reviewers hawkeyedgal1995, jannika1990, and GoChlollie!

Chloe immediately knew something was wrong when she woke up the next morning. The sun was too bright and the alarm ringing did not sound like hers. She reached over to quiet the thing; what had she set an alarm for? She batted her hand where her alarm was, but nothing happened. She pried her eyes open to find herself in the Clock Tower.

Chloe catapulted out of bed, then nearly dropped to the floor with over whelming vertigo; everything was so much further down then it should be, and the mirror across from the bed told her why. The face looking back at her was just as confused as she felt. She went up to the mirror to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing. Sure enough, it was Oliver Queen looking back at her, clad only in a pair of emerald green boxer shorts.

Chloe frantically searched the room for Oliver's phone, shaking as she called her own cell number. This simply couldn't be happening, she couldn't be Oliver, and she certainly didn't want him to be her.

The phone rang several times before her groggy voice finally answered.

"Oliver?" Chloe asked tentatively.

"Speaking," Oliver said, and then there was a long pause.

"You're wondering what your still doing at Watchtower, aren't you?" Chloe asked, running her hand through her hair, or Oliver's.

"I'm wondering why I have boobs," he said. "And why I'm holding a phone with a pink princess case."

"Lois got if for me," Chloe said. "And stop looking at my boobs."

"Chloe?" Oliver asked.

"Morning, Hero," Chloe said. "We've come down with a case of the Freaky Fridays."

"You wear green lingerie to bed," Oliver said, she could hear the smirk in his voice. "I knew you were secretly an Arrow girl."

"Yes," Chloe said sarcastically. "I secretly want to get into your tights, oh Green Avenger."

"But seriously," Oliver said. "We can't be in each other's bodies, not today." Oliver got out of bed, smoothing the green satin down over his butt, feeling more than a little exposed. "Whoa, is this what the world feels like to you? Everything's so big."

"Haha," Chloe said. "Enough with the short jokes."

"We have to figure this out, Chlo," Oliver said, all joking gone from his voice. "I've got a board meeting in an hour, and they are not happy with me, mostly because my new company, you know the one funding the league, isn't making money."

"I can fix that," Chloe said. "Or at least the me in your body for the board meeting problem."

"How?" Oliver asked, searching the room for clothes, throwing on a pair of jeans that were lying over a chair.

"Bring our earpieces from Watchtower," Chloe said, going into his closet. "And get over to the Clock Tower."

"Um" Oliver said, holding up a green bra he had no idea how to use. "How do I work this bra?"

"Seriously?" Chloe asked. "The playboy billionaire can't put on a bra?"

"What can I say? I'm usually taking them off," he said. "And putting one on me isn't really in my wheelhouse."

"Put the bra in my purse, and I'll help you when you get here."

"One more question," he said. "Do you own anything but heels?"

"On the floor, I the back," she said.

"I'll see you soon, Sidekick," Oliver said, and hung up the phone.

Five minutes in Chloe's VW Bug and he was vowing to raise her pay, if only so she could get rid of the wretched space ship.

He waved at his doorman, Mike, who greeted him as the lovely Ms. Sullivan, which took him back a bit. The doorman at Watchtower had flirted with Chloe as well. He knew his Sidekick was stunning, but the only person who he ever saw flirting with her was Bart. He got in his elevator and punched in his code, and for the first time that morning, felt like he was on common ground.

Oliver found Chloe standing in his closet looking absolutely perplexed at his array of clothing. He pulled a pair of pants and a shirt and tie, before needing Chloe to pull down the jacket.

"So, this is what it's like to be tall," Chloe laughed, handing the jacket to Oliver, who placed it on his bed with the rest of the suit.

"Laugh it up, Watchtower," Oliver said, mildly amused as he watched Chloe sashay his hips around the room. "You need to butch up that walk, my dear, before you give me a reputation." Chloe tried to walk with less of a swish, and just ended up looking constipated. "We'll work on it."

After a bit of awkwardness with a trip to the bathroom for both, some issues with a tie, and more awkwardness with Chloe getting Oliver situated in her bra; they were ready to tackle Queen Industries.

"Are you sure this is the way these things are supposed to fit?" Oliver asked for the dozenth time, squirming around to try and get Chloe's bra to sit comfortably.

"Yep," Chloe told him, yet again. "Maybe after this you'll be more aware of what we women go through to make ourselves beautiful for you boys."

"That is if this thing doesn't make your boobs fall off, or break a rib," Oliver continued to fidget.

"Once we get to the office, you have to quit that," Chloe said, slapping his hand away from pulling at the bra. "You don't hear me complaining about walking with this thing between my legs."

"No, but you are walking like a gay cowboy," Oliver mumbled, trying to covertly rearrange the bra, again.

"I'm working on it," Chloe grumbled, not understanding how all men didn't walk funny.

As they walked into the maid doors of the Queen Industry building, Chloe couldn't help but notice how much attention Oliver got in her body, even in jeans and trainers. She watched as more than one man in the lobby, and a few women, stopped and watched as Oliver walked by. Chloe just shook her head and followed her petite blonde body through the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off, I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers, Jannika1990, Dylboyslim, GoChlollie, Cerulean Apocalypse, and Ica013. You all are the reason that I keep writing! Just a reminder, Chloe is in Oliver's body, and Oliver in Chloe's, other people are going to perceive them as they look, while they well perceive themselves as they are; sometimes it gets confusing, but I do my best. Next, this is a bit of a filler chapter, or at least I feel like it is, but keep reviewing anyway, I need the fuel.

Chloe set up in Oliver's office, hacking into the conference room's cameras and auto recording equipment.

"You know," Oliver sat behind his desk, feeling like a kid visiting his father's office. "I felt really paranoid about all this surveillance until today."

"It does make all of this much easier," Chloe slipped Oliver's ear bud in and tested it. "I think we're good to go."

"Good," Oliver said, tucking his feet under him, marveling at the extra space Chloe's body afforded him.

"If you're done molesting me," Chloe teased. "I'll be in the conference room." Oliver's hands dropped to the arms of the chair, and Chloe got to experience her deep red blush from the outside.

"Just remember, look directly at board members," Oliver said, looking at the glasses Chloe had donned for this mission. "So I knew exactly who is speaking."

"Relax, Hero," Chloe said on her way out of the office. "This we can do."

"God, I hope so," Oliver mumbled, pulling himself closer to the desk so he could pear at the screens she had set up for him.

Three hours later Chloe was very sure that she needed a nap, lunch, and to never have to step foot into another board room again, no necessarily in that order. When she arrived back in Oliver's office, he was slowly spinning in his chair, his head resting back, looking absolutely bored out of his mind.

"Board meetings are even more mind numbing from afar," Oliver said, Spinning around in the chair again. "Though this is a lot more fun in your body, no worries about bashing knees or shareholders catching me messing around."

"Instead they catch your newest blonde bimbo acting like a six year old," Chloe said, stopping the chair with her hand and moving it out of the way. "Let's get this set to rights, and then we're getting lunch."

"No fun," Oliver pouted.

"Stop that," Chloe teased. "You'll give me wrinkles."

Chloe stood at Watchtower that afternoon, watching Oliver struggling with his bow, which was much too big for him, waiting for Emil to show up and see if he could cast some light on their new fun problem.

"This is crazy," Oliver said, putting down the bow in defeated after the tenth arrow went wildly wide. "I can't hit the broad side of a barn."

"You are using my body," Chloe pointed out, having to slow down her typing a great deal to accommodate his larger hands. "I don't have an archer's muscle memory."

"Fine," he said. "You try it, Sidekick." Chloe took the bow and knocked an arrow, just like he taught her, sighting down to the target, touching her mouth before losing the arrow. It struck the target just left of center, which was a vast improvement over what Oliver had been able to do in her body.

"It's got to be muscle memory," Chloe aid as Oliver walked down to the target to inspect her shot.

"I don't know, Chlo," Oliver said, pulling the arrow out of the target with some difficulty. "That was a pretty great shot, and I couldn't even hit the target."

"Well," she thought. "Let's do a bit of scientific experimentation." She picked up a pocket knife from the table and flicked it open. "Give me your hand." Oliver held out his left hand and let Chloe slice into the meat of his palm, blood running down his arm. "Now let's see if it heals." As they watched, the skin reknit and within minutes there was no trace of the injury.

"But my aim isn't a meteor ability," Oliver said, wiping the remaining blood away.

"Maybe it didn't used to be," Chloe said, mulling this over. "Maybe it still isn't and in your body, using your muscle, I'm just a better shot then in mine, but you've got to admit, we've been exposed to a lot of Green K over the years, what if that's enhanced your natural ability?"

"That's a thought," Oliver said, try hard to mask his dislike for that idea. All of the members of the justice League were enhanced in some way, and while that didn't affect his feelings toward them, he had always liked not being enhanced himself. "Once this is over we'll have Emil run my blood work."

"Don't look so sad, Hero," Chloe patted him on the back. "It's not so bad being a meteor freak."

"Yeah," he said, not knowing what else to say to the woman who once ran the Isis Foundation.

Emil walked in to find Chloe loosing arrows at the target, her smaller bow allowing her to hit the target most of the time. Oliver was seated behind the Watchtower computers running updates. "If I didn't know what was going on," the doctor said. "I would now."

"Let's just get this over with, Doc," Chloe's voice said in Oliver's cadence.

"Full blood work up," Oliver's voice came from behind the computer. "We were exposed to a rainbow of K last night, I want to know which one does this so we can avid it in the future." He spun out of the Chair and sashayed over to the stairs. How had anyone not noticed the difference in Oliver, or Chloe, as she walked up the stairs?

An hour later saw the three of them peering at test results on Watchtower's screens.

"Well," Oliver said, his feet up on the counter. "It's most definitely Kryptonite."

"Thanks, Hero," Chloe said, squinting at the read out. "It looks like we've been dosed with everything."

"It looks that way," the doctor paged through some of the results, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "But was it one kind or the combined forces of some or all?"

"Our best bet," Chloe said, pulling up new information on her screen. "Is to see what they had cooking at the facility we hit last night."

"Anything I can do?" Oliver asked, practically bouncing in place, he didn't know how Chloe could sit still for so long, with what felt like caffeine running through her veins instead of blood.

"Go," Chloe said, not looking up from her screen, trying to fold his too tall body the way she like into her chair. "Get rid of some of that energy, I swear, sometimes you're like a puppy," she laughed. "Or Bart."

"Hey," Oliver said, in mock offence. "I am not like Bart. And how do you deal with all this caffeine over spill?"

"I focus it," Chloe said, dismissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this is a little bit late, my husband and I are a bit over whelmed house hunting, and I haven't had a chance to get on the computer. I hope you enjoy this next bit, and bear with me while my updates are a bit sporadic. And as always, please don't forget to review

Inconclusive, it was now Chloe's least favorite word, along with the phrase 'I don't know.' The blood work had all come back muddled, both of them were already teaming with a rainbow of K, most of which they already ruled out as the cause of the body swap, most of which canceled each other out under normal circumstances, but who knew what the combined forces could do to a human or a meta human's body. The Watchtower computer had the downtown 33.1 facilities research up, but none of it mentioned body swaps or power swapping abilities. What worried Chloe were the types of Kryptonite she didn't recognize, there were several kinds of synthetic K that they had come across over the years, mostly unrepresented in the lab's mix, but purple K was present, and that was new. They had tested the sample three times before they were sure it wasn't a mistake, the worrying thing was there was no mention of Purple in any of the lab notes that Chloe had gone through, and Chloe wasn't willing to try and synthesize some for testing.

"I'll go out on a limb," Oliver said, looking over Chloe's shoulder at the results she was skimming for the tenth time. "And say synthetic Kryptonite isn't a good thing."

"After Brainiac, I'd say no," Chloe said, leaning back in her chair frustrated that in Oliver's body she couldn't curl up the way she liked. "Well, I say we call this one for the day," she looked at the Rolex that adorned Oliver's wrist, it was well past midnight. "We're not going to get anything new out of these samples." She shut down her monitor and transferred the Watchtower emergency system to her phone.

"You can stay at the Clock Tower," Oliver said, packing up the remains of dinner to be thrown out. "Until we're both back where we belong."

"I was thinking we stay here," Chloe said, starting for the stairs. "This is much closer to all our resources."

"But we have everything we could possibly want at the Clock Tower."

"Except medical equipment," Chloe pointed out. "And I like it here."

Chloe went up to her rood, looking out over the Watchtower rotunda. When she first moved there she thought she would be disturbed by the constant coming and going of the team, but found them ankuring her in a way she hadn't had since it was just Clark, Pete, and her in high school.

Chloe sat down on her bed, which seemed so much smaller from Oliver's perspective, no wonder the man had such a big king sized bed, and pulled the men's dress shoes off her tired feet, wiggling her toes to force circulation. She couldn't believe Oliver complained so much about something as silly as a bra when everything about the business attire she had worn that day was uncomfortable.

Chloe stripped down to the emerald green boxers she had woken up in that morning, and lay back on her bed, letting her muscles relax and marveled at the feeling of her feet touching the ground.

"So, there's not talking you back to my place tonight?" Oliver winked at her.

"Why Oliver Queen," Chloe said in mock outrage. "I do believe that is sexual harassment."

"I don't think about one would believe that you harassed yourself," Oliver said, plopping down next to her on the bed and pulling her shoes off. "If we're staying here, does that mean I can take this torture devise off now?"

"Yes," Chloe said, still amused at his extreme discomfort. "Do you think you can handle the removal process yourself?" Oliver just rolled his eyes and started trying to reach back behind himself for the clasp. He turned around, trying to get a grip on the object high on his back while Chloe did her best not to laugh. When Oliver started spinning in the other direction, a determined look on his face, Chloe couldn't contain her laughter anymore, nearly startling herself with the deep chuckle that bellowed out of Oliver's body.

She was met with her own perturbed face, Oliver glared down at her, fists jammed into his hips. Chloe took one look at her won irate face and fell over in a fit of giggles, holding her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"If you pee on the bed, we are definitely going to the Clock Tower," Oliver said, watching as his body rolled around giggling on the bed. If he hadn't been so mortified at his inability to unhook the torture device, he would have been at least partially amused. "If you have finished giggling like a little girl at my expense, I would very much appreciate if you would get this thing off of me."

Chloe nodded and pulled herself together. She stood behind Oliver, looking down at her own petite body and slipped her fingers beneath the strap of the bra, drawing the material away from Oliver's back and slipping the hooks out of the eyes, causing the material to go slack.

Oliver shivered a bit when he felt Chloe's fingers beneath the bra at his back. He wasn't sure if it was the anticipation of the removal of the horrid device, or the sensation of fingers on his skin. He hoped it was the idea of the bra being removed, because while he had taken matters into his own hands more often then he would like to admit, especially lately, his own fingers had never given him quite the same sensation that they had just then, under Chloe's control. It must have been because it was his Sidekick, he decided, over the past year he had been seeing Chloe as potentially more than the friend she was. She was becoming more and more his go to above everything, from missions to more personal matters. She was bright, compassionate, resourceful, and the more time he spent with her, the more stunning she became.

Chloe brought him back out of his reverie by flipping back on the bed. "I have to pee," she announced, not moving an inch. Oliver just looked at her, his eyebrows cocked as if to ask her what she wanted him to do about it. "I don't want to, its weird having to stand to pee, and I'm not at all comfortable handling Little Ollie, and I'm a little scared to miss." Chloe whispered the last bit, like it was a secret.

"I have to tell you, sitting to pee is just as disconcerting to me, Sidekick," Oliver said, joining her on the bed once he was back in the green nightie, and less on strangling bra.

Chloe huffed and heaved herself off the bed, better to get it over with so she would sleep comfortably. Oliver slipped under the covers, wrestling around with the covers trying to find a comfortable position in Chloe's body to sleep. Her bed was simply not comfortable and he made another mental note to give her a raise so she could replace it.

Chloe came out of the bathroom, having probably washed her hands more than necessary, tucked herself under the covers, and was asleep in seconds. Oliver just glared at her, and punched the pillow again.


End file.
